


United By This Tragedy

by MsFaust



Series: Inky Tales [101]
Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: Alternate Universe, Except Joey, Gen, Henry got back to normal and escaped, Meanwhile On the Outside, No canon characters permanently harmed, Rubberhose AU, This is angstier than I like, but I had to get this out of my system, he's dead
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-20
Updated: 2018-02-20
Packaged: 2019-03-21 22:32:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13750560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsFaust/pseuds/MsFaust
Summary: After getting out of the studio, Henry and the Toons attend a memorial for those lost to Joey's insanity.





	United By This Tragedy

"Dearly beloved, we gather here to say our goodbyes to Matthew Thorn, Richard Pavel, Aaron Kimball, Floyd Mercer, Les Costello, Wolfgang Pennell, Alanna Parris, Lauren Blondell..."

"You're sure nobody here's gonna be added to that list?" Wally prodded.

"Positive," Henry reassured him. "When the studio went up in flames, so did any chance of the ink's curse spreading. Not to mention, the Toons aren't going to fall apart or infect anybody." He sighed. "I kind of wish I could have saved the others."

Bendy reached up and patted his shoulder. "Don't be like that. You spend all your time thinkin' about the past, it'll stick with you for a long time."

Henry smiled. "Exactly what Matt used to say. Are you sure you don't have any of his memories?"

"I don't remember being him any more than Boris remembers Rick or Alice remembers Alanna."

Meanwhile, Susie and Alice were talking.

"So Alanna had enough creativity to be remade as you, but not enough willpower to keep her personality?"

"That's what Joey's book said," replied Alice. "Aaron, on the other hand, was the opposite--more than enough willpower to not become a Searcher, but not enough creativity to become a Toon."

"I get the feeling that's probably what would have happened to Sammy," muttered Shawn.

"Seriously, Flynn?" groaned Thomas. "I did not need the mental image of Sammy melting into a living ink puddle."

"And now it's in my head forever." Allison rubbed her temples. "Tell Wally to ignore any screaming he may hear later tonight. That'll be the nightmares."

"Shhh!" hushed Grant. "Sammy's going to say a few words."

**Author's Note:**

> In this version of the AU, Bendy, Boris, and Alice were created with the souls of Matt Thorn, Rick Pavel, and Alanna Parris. Floyd Mercer, Les Costello, and Wolfgang Pennell voiced/became the 'real' Charley, Barley, and Edgar. The Prophet and 'Alice' were originally Aaron Kimball and Lauren Blondell, respectively.


End file.
